Electrical connectors provide power and/or signals for various applications. Rotating components present challenges for electrical connectors. Rotating components prevent direct connection of a source to a controller and/or power source due to the rotation of the rotating component. For example, a rotating component directly connected through a wire to a controller becomes twisted and can break or become tangled after one or more revolutions. Connectors having an internal rotor and a stator can be used for such rotating components.
Connectors having a rotor and a stator can include expensive materials and/or can be labor-intensive in fabrication. Molding portions of the housings to form conductive paths and/or adding conductive paths can be labor intensive and, thus, add to the cost of the electrical connectors.
An electrical connector, components of an electrical connector, and a process of fabricating components of an electrical connector not suffering from the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.